The Last Love
by selenexa15
Summary: This is NOT a fan fiction. An original story I wrote myself. I'll write fan fiction later. I just wanted to see what people think of my story.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Love

Chapter 1: The Fire

The ignoramus fire grew seven feet high as we sprinted across the ground dotted with wreckage for the light. As I stumbled through the remains of the burning building, an excruciating pain hit my ankle sent me flying to the ground. Shards of glass from the chandelier appeared to be lodged in my ankle.

"Come on, we have to keep moving or else we won't make it!" Xanthos said with urgency, his blue eyes filled with fear. His brown hair resembled a bird's dream nest and his red shirt was covered in rips. "But there's glass stuck in my ankle and it hurts worse than a gunshot" I whined. He knelt down beside me and placed his bruise covered hand gently on my check and said "Do you think you can walk?" he asked calmly. "I don't think so…" I said while looking down at my hurt ankle my dark brown hair falling into view. He made me feel like I was the only one that mattered again. Why does he make me feel like I don't deserve him?

"Then I'll carry you." He said as he stuck out his hand to me. "No, just go on without me. I'll just slow you down, and then neither of us will make it out alive." I said willing to die for him. "Look, I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I let the girl I love, die just because she didn't love herself enough. You have to accept yourself, flaws and all. I accept you." He said looking at his feet for a movement before looking back at me more serious than before "But-" I began to say but his blue eyes, filled with so much love and passion told me that he wouldn't leave without me. "Alright" I said finally.

He picked me up in his arms held me so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Why was he doing all of this for me? We headed for the exit but I knew we wouldn't make it. We spent so much time arguing that now the fire was blocking the exit and my extra weight pulling him down wasn't helping very much. We became surrounded by ignoramus walls off cascading fire. "Darn it. There has to be an exit!" he said struggling to keep me in his arms that were covered in cuts and burns "I told you, you should have left me to die." I said. It was my fault that we were not going to live to tomorrow and it killed me inside that he would die with me unlike me he deserved to live death was not the reward he should get for all he did for me. He gave his life for an attempt to save me, which even I knew was impossible even for him. He was worn down, the fire was getting closer, and there was nothing I could do. "Look, I love you more than anything in the world. If I left you to die, I could never find anyone else who could make me feel the way I do about you. Why can't you see that?"He said with frustration. Looking in circles and trying desperately to keep me in his arms despite his many wounds and weariness. "I-" I began to say but the roof came crashing down and I realized that was the last word I would ever speak to Xanthos again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Search

Am I dead yet? I asked myself I couldn't feel an inch of my body and could only hear my own thoughts. I wish I could see his face one last time. I would tell him about how I wanted to die because no one had ever liked me for everything that I was. All of the sudden I could feel something in my hand. How could I be alive? If the smoke didn't kill me then the weight of the roof should have taken my life. My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was metal, what type of metal I didn't know. I pushed the rubble off of my torso and rose up and glanced around the room. Grey metal walls surrounded me on all sides, the type of walls you would see in a bank safe. The metal walls seemed to have a lot of history embedded into them. I glanced down to find myself in someone's bed. The blue sheets looked older than me and the matching comforter didn't look any better. Then I glanced down to find that the glass that had been planted into my ankle had disappeared leavening only an old scar in its place. How long exactly had I been asleep? Where was I? Why wasn't I dead? I wondered but the questions just danced around unanswered in my head. My eyes began to linger toward my hand. The golden rusty pocket watch lay as cold as ice against the dry skin upon my hand, the exact rusty pocket watch Xanthos had given me just a day before the fire.

My eyes wandered around the room as my mind drifted into the past. "Because I'm going to marry you someday" he had said with complete confidence and a giant smirk on his face. We had been walking along the shore line the gentle waves crashing into our bare feet as the cool summer breeze rolled by. The sky appearing in several shades of reds, yellows, and oranges with a fiery ball sat in the middle radiating a peaceful orange glow. The sounds of birds singing softly as we walked by with intertwined hands. Then I remembered the terror I had felt slowly seeping into my mind. Xanthos saw the fear in my face and stopped before me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" I said as I looked down to avoid his eyes. Then he crouched down a bit to be at level with my face revealing his brilliant blue eyes that were filled with concern. "Just tell me what's wrong" he said with a sincere voice. I couldn't help but give in when he looked at me like that. "I'm scared that … that … one day we might be separated" I said. He snickered "I said I was going to marry you, not break up with you" he said with a smile. "No, I meant what if one of us goes missing" I said trying to look as serious as I could. He sighed. "I promise, if you went missing, I would search till the ends of the earth to find you" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Well, well. The beautiful maiden awakes" a male voice said and I began to recoil at the sound. Not because I was surprised, I had a lot of more suppressing things happen to me in the past few hours than hearing his voice like for an example waking up in a metal safe like room that truly didn't make me feel too safe at all, but because his voice was like a recording of Xanthos. Maybe he's here to bring me home I thought bringing a smile upon my face that quickly faded when I looked at the door hoping to see Xanthos's smiling face, but all I saw was some guy I had never seen before in my life.

His blue eyes radiantly sparkled as they meet mine with eagerness. He sat at the end of the bed as he traced my jaw with his dirty hand. "I found this beautiful girl asleep in the woods, I hope she won't be mad I took her with me, I couldn't just leave her there in the woods now could I?" He said with such a soothing tone. I had to be blushing and If I wasn't, then let's just say miracles do happen. His dark blonde hair parted to the right so perfectly, and I knew it had to be in better condition than mine. I observed his eyes more closely; one was bright blue while the other was a dark green. I was completely shocked and I hoped that my facial expression hadn't changed. Then I realized that he was just a few inches away from my face. I had concentrated on his eyes so much that I hadn't paid attention to his movements. He closed his eyes. And it didn't take me long to figure out what he was trying to do, he was going to kiss me. Well, he does sound like Xanthos plus he is kind of cute, wait a minute, I have a boyfriend! How could I be thinking like this? How could I do something like this to Xanthos? Just before he kissed me, I pushed him away, sending him straight to the ground with a thump. "Ouch..." he moaned from the ground below me. "Oh, I'm sorry … I didn't … it's just…" I trying to explain but I just couldn't find the words. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I already had a guy and his name was Xanthos not some- guy- I –just- meet- and- don't- even -know -his –name- yet. "It's alright" he said as he stood up.


End file.
